lil' Devil and lil' Angel
by Devil Dragon Slayer
Summary: So Lucy Heartphilia and Rosette Black [OC} are secret pop/rock stars in a band called Light and Dark. Lucy is called "lil' Angel" and Rosette is called "lil' Devil". They to go to Fairy High as Lucinda Ashley and Rose Darken. They are close cousins going to a school of magic. M just in case. Bye 4 Now! XD
1. fairy high

*{ **rose ****_both_**_lucy _}*

**Wendy's P.O.V: **"please let me goooooooo! I have to see there consort! I'll be good, I swear!" I begged my older brother's who were twins and my cousins who was also twins. I began crying, I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to go to that consort! "Everyone loves Light and Dark! You guys will like them, I swear~" I continued "We said yes five minuetes ago!" Sting yelled. I hugged and thanked them. Sting and Laxus were the twins cousins, The belonged to the Dreyer family, the fourth richest family in the world. The Dragneel's, who are us, [Natsu,Gajeel, and me] are the third. The second is the Black's, and the Richest of them all is the Heartphilia's. I heard they might come to our school.

*{time skip, at consort}* ** Still Wendy's P.O.V: **" Moshi Moshi~ Hi It's the lil' angel and lil' devil here!"

_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_  
_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
_Everybody sing, Hey-O_  
_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
_Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball_  
_This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

**Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club**  
**When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**  
**We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot**  
**Everybody sing, Hey-O**  
**Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more**  
**Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball**  
**This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

_[Verse 1:]_  
_I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_  
**When it hits it shakes me to the core **  
**and makes me stronger than before**  
_It's not a question about trust _  
_**but will you stand with us**_  
_**Can you feel it, make it real**_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_**I think it might wash away tonight**_  
_**Awaken from this never ending fight**_  
_**It takes more than meets the eye**_  
_**This war we're fighting is not just rotting**_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_  
_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
_Everybody sing, Hey-O_  
_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
_Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball_  
_This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_There's a rumble in the floor_  
**So get prepared for war**  
**When it hits it'll knock you to the ground**  
**When it shakes up everything around**  
_but survival is a must_  
_So will you stand with us_  
_**Can you feel it, make it real**_  
_**Make me feel it**_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_**I think it might wash away tonight**_  
_**Awaken from this never ending fight**_  
_**It takes more than meets the eye**_  
_**This war we're fighting is not just rotting**_  
_**make it real**_  
_**make me feel it**_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_  
_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_  
_Everybody sing, Hey-O_  
_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
_Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball_  
_This your last warning, a courtesy call_

**Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club**  
**When we get started and we ain't gonna stop**  
**We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot**  
**Everybody sing, Hey-O**  
**Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more**  
**Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball**  
**This your last warning, a courtesy call**

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back into line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**Man, he never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you steal away**  
**Take him out today**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**

_**With a thousand lies**_  
_**And a good disguise**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**When you walk away**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**See the lightning in your eyes**_  
_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_Slowly out of line_  
_And drifting closer in your sights_  
_So play it out I'm wide awake_  
_It's a scene about me_  
_There's something in your way_  
_And now someone is gonna pay_  
_And if you can't get what you want_  
_Well it's all because of me_

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**Man, I never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you'll lead the way**  
**Show the light of day**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**  
Trust, deceived!

_**With a thousand lies**_  
_**And a good disguise**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**When you walk away**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**See the lightning in your eyes**_  
_**See 'em running for their lives**_

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**He never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**So dance, fucker, dance**  
**I never had a chance**  
**It was really only you**

_**With a thousand lies**_  
_**And a good disguise**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**When you walk away**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**See the lightning in your eyes**_  
_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_**Clever alibis**_  
_**Lord of the flies**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_  
_**When you walk away**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**See the lightning in your eyes**_  
_**See 'em running for their lives**_ _***{ ok they did a lot a songs and I'm NOT doing them all}***_

**No one's P.O.V: **The boys were amazed, those girls were great. 'that short is _mine_' Laxus and Gajeel thought in union. 'that blonde really is an angel, I want her!' Sting and Natsu thought in union.

_**Thank you for reading, I'm gonna type more but only if I get a comment! Rose is me in my own anime style so you'll see her a lot. read my other storys as well~ **_

_**I do not owen FAIRY TAIL! If I did those baka dragon slayers would be chasing Lucy for her hand in marriage~**_


	2. Moving

**Rose'e P.O.V: **" OH MY FUCKING MAVIS HE DID NOT!" I screamed "don't go cursing our grandmother!" Lulu said as angry. lets see, Loki [our manager] is making us go to school wth fake names and we have to pretend to hate each other. We're still cusins though, Lulu went with Lucindia Ashley and I went with Rose Darkened. I AM SO GONNA MURRDER THAT JACKASS! Not only that but there's gonna be 6 other people in the dorm and 4 our boys. And if people find out either Lucy and I are in the two most richest familys or we're HUGE superstars, the press are gonna be all over us,

*{time skip, at dorm finished packing}*

**Lucy's P.O.V: **"sence no one else is here, LETS SING!" I said not tired at all. Rose smiled and turned on the music, Not gonna die one of Rose's favorite rock sons we made. **[ rose **_lucy **both singing]**_

Death surrounds

**My heartbeat's slowing down**  
**I won't take this world's abuse**  
**I won't give up, I refuse!**

**This is how it feels when you're bent and broken**  
**This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen**  
**When everything you love is leaving**  
**You ****hold**** on to what you believe in**

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_  
_And then I heard you flat line_

No, not gonna die tonight  
_**We're **__**gonna stand**__** and fight forever**_  
_(Don't __close__ your eyes)_  
_**No, not gonna die tonight**_  
_**We're gonna fight for us together**_  
_**No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

**Break**** their hold**  
**'Cause I won't be controlled**  
**They can't keep their chains on me**  
**When the truth has set me ****free**

**This is how it feels when you take your life back**  
**This is how it feels when you finally fight back**  
**When life pushes me I push harder**  
**What doesn't kill me makes me stronger**

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_  
_And then I heard you flat line_

**No**, _**not gonna die tonight**_  
_**We're gonna stand and fight forever**_  
_(Don't close your eyes)_  
**No,** _**not gonna die tonight**_  
_**We're gonna fight for us together**_  
_**No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

**Don't you give up on me**  
**You're everything I need**  
_**This is how it feels when you take your life back**_  
_**This is how it feels when you fight back**_

**No,** _**not gonna die tonight**_  
_**We're gonna stand and fight forever**_  
_(Don't close your eyes)_  
_**No, not gonna die tonight**_  
_**We're gonna fight for us together**_  
_**No, we're not gonna die tonight**_  
**No, we're not gonna die tonight**

**Not gonna die**  
_(Not gonna die)_  
**Not gonna die**  
_(Not gonna die)_  
**Not gonna die tonight** **Levy's P.O.v: **I was starring at this two, there the famouse lil' Angel and lil' Devil. "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed jumping up and down, I stop when I saw pure horror on there face's _*********************************************************************_ _**I Don Not Owen FAIRY TAIL! I would rather voice rose [me] in fairy tail! See you next time, and I wouldn't until someone comments one of my story's!**_


	3. Chapter 3: little secrets

**wendy's P.O.V: **Me and da' boys were walking to our dorm [sleeping dragons, everyone is a dragon slayer other than levy] I heard screaming "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I ran up the boys following my lead. We saw Levy jumping up and down, a blonde girl, and a girl about my age in a . . . towel. "OH MY FUCKING MAVIS SHUT UP!" the shorter girl yelled. "Stop cursing our grandmother and do something." the blonde whispered. I gasped, they looked at us and paled. The shorter girl blushed a deep crimson. "c-cal l-l-leo!" She told the blonde. [if your confzled rose just toke a bath] "First day, no correction BEFORE the first day and your already screwing up. I guess Rosette but not you two Lucy~" I turned around to see Loki-san. "Loki-san what are you doing here?" I asked. "DAMMT LEO DO YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I WILL FUCKING MURRDER YOU!" The shorter one said. "shut it rose, I'm calling your father." loki said. " oh shit" Rose said having a mentel break-down. Natsu bent down to my ear and whispered "who are these weirdos?" I looked at him, "there the FAMOUSE lil' Angel and lil' Devil, duh." I said in a matter-a fact- tone.

**Laxus's P.O.V: **[didn't expect that, did you!] we all gasped and I had a flooding of a nose bleed. I mean, lil Devil + towel = dirty thoughts. Her towel was sliping and she didn't notice. she turned her back and her towel fell. I was starting to leen forrword. Se noticed and turned redder than titanya's hair [I don't know how to sell erza's nickname] "well DON'T JUST STAND THEIR LIKE IDIOTS, TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" She all turned around not wanting to make her angry, she ran into another room came out lke a secound later. Her face was still flushed. "it was your falt leo that we're in this mess." Rose said. She looked around wendy's age, maybe younger. She dyed her hair purple but I could see brown with a redish tint sprots. She had ghostly purple eyes and light pink lips, she was wearing A crop-to sweater that was green and a orange tank-top, white shorty shorts. So in a way [or two] to discribe her is . . . Pure sexyness with a mix of adorableness.

**Oi! SOMEONE BETTER BE READING THIS CAUSE I'M WORKING PRETTY DAMN HARD!**

**o-k minna-chan I only owe Rose [me] and this account, nothing else! Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating lately (-_-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's P.O.V: **after many hours of hiting,fighting,deals,threating,and crying I was FINALLY abile to keep everyone to keep are dirty little secret. I started doing laudry, it was pretty stupid to have a _magic_ school but no _magic _things in the mini dorms. I hate my dad right now, because of what I did he's gonna make me marry a Dreyers or Dragneel son! Gaaaaahhhhhh! And right after high school too so it's like aaarrrrrrgggghhh!

**Lucy's P.O.V: **Levy was very fun and it looks like us "dorm mates" all have the same classes, I mean that was pretty cool. "Hey! I got a fancy letter here, rich people come&amp;get it!" Levy said holding up a pretty pick evalope with that fancy letter closer thing, It had a big "H" in the middel. I paled and sunk in my seat. "hey this says it's from: Jude Heartphilia to: Lucy Heartphilia? I wonder why the _richest _family is sending a letter here, the only name close to Lucy is Lucinda . . . wait . . . .ARE YOU REALLY LUCY HEARTPHILIA!"Natsu said. _shit._ I nodded my head slowly . . . I have no idea how there going to react. "WELL OPEN IT!" Sting yelled. "Dear Lucy, I have requested you to marry . . . " I fainted at what I read.

**Wendy's P.O.V: **Now I'm the 'match-macker' so I looked at the letter. I gasped at what I saw, she has to marry a Dreyer or a Dragneel!? That means one of her dorm mates, I sqealed. Sting&amp;Natsu looked at me with hurt in there eyes. I am sooooooo shipping this, I mean Lisanna and Yukino are nice but I don't see that happening. I wonder who will win her heart!

*********************************************{Time Skip . . . First Day}*********************************************

**Rose'e P.O.V:  
**I really didn't want to go to school everyone was starring at me. I felt like I could cry, then A white haired girl walked over to me. "Hi, what's your name?" She gave me a sweat smile. "R-rose . . . a-and you-u" I stutterd. "Mira!" She clapped her hands together. I giggled and stated tlking to her. I was starting to acted "normal" It was now time for Gym, I can't wait to whip the blondesess butts [Laxus and Lucy] "Hey Lulu-nii-chan! Ready 4 dogeball, I always whip your ass." smirked. She rolled her eyes, "Your on," there were whispers about us, like "I wonder if there related" or "omg Lucy, the nice&amp;sweat girl is compettive" **[i know I spelt it wrong, just guess] **I stuck my touge out at them and strted the game.

**no one's P.O.V: **The teams were Cana,Lucy,Levy, Laxus, Gajeel, vs. Mira, Rose, Wendy, Natsu, and Sting. Cana and Mira took each other out at once. Levy and Wendy were took out almost when the game started. Then The boys got out from Lucy and Rose. It was the finals, They both doged the raped balls hurling toward them. Everyone was shocked. Rose was just a little bit faster and won. She rased her armes up and started walking towards Lucy who was bonced back from the presser. "You know what you need to do!" She said not to quite, Lucy sighed and got up. When she got back she was in a bunny-pocker costume. There were laughing and alot of blood.

**Haha! Didn't expect that did you, so yeah Hi Minna-Chan. :P no song today :( but I only own my oc's and the plot + idea's blah blah blah. Just for fun Rose can you sing us a song pretty please _ **

**Rose: fine Imma sing'n blah blah blah**

**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**  
**Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah**  
**Zip your lips like a padlock**  
**And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox**  
**I don't really care where you live at**  
**Just turn around boy and let me hit that**  
**Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat**  
**Just show me where your dick's at**

**Music's up**  
**Listen hot stuff**  
**I'm in love**  
**With this song**  
**So just hush**  
**Baby shut up**  
**Heard enough**

**Stop ta-ta-talking that**  
**Blah blah blah**  
**Think you'll be getting this**  
**Nah nah nah**  
**Not in the back of my**  
**Car-ar-ar**  
**If you keep talking that**  
**Blah blah blah blah blah**

**Boy come on get your rocks off**  
**Come put a little love in my glove box**  
**I wanna dance with no pants on, holla**  
**Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox**  
**So cut to the chase kid**  
**'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is**  
**I'm gonna be naked**  
**And you're wasted**

**Music's up**  
**Listen hot stuff**  
**I'm in love**  
**With this song**  
**So just hush**  
**Baby shut up**  
**Heard enough**

**Stop ta-ta-talking that**  
**Blah blah blah**  
**Think you'll be getting this**  
**Nah nah nah**  
**Not in the back of my**  
**Car-ar-ar**  
**If you keep talking that**  
**Blah blah blah blah blah**

**You be delaying,**  
**You always be saying some shit**  
**You say I'm playing,**  
**I'm never laying the true**  
**Sayin' "blah, blah blah"**  
**'Cause I don't care who you are**  
**In this bar**  
**It only matters who I am**

**Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah**  
**Think you'll be getting this**  
**Nah nah nah**  
**Not in the back of my**  
**Car-ar-ar**  
**If you keep talking that**  
**Blah blah blah blah blah **

**ME: BAMM! **

**Wendy: this chapters long than the other one .**

**Me: pure adorable, thats what you are!**


	5. Marriage

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRose's P.O.V: /strongafter many hours of hitting,fighting,deals,threating,and crying I was FINALLY abile to keep everyone to keep are dirty little secret. I started doing laundry, it was pretty stupid to have a emmagic/em school but no emmagic /emthings in the mini dorms. I hate my dad right now, because of what I did he's gonna make me marry a Dreyer's or Dragneel son! Gaaaaahhhhhh! And right after high school too so it's like aaarrrrrrgggghhh!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLucy's P.O.V: /strongLevy was very fun and it looks like us "dorm mates" all have the same classes, I mean that was pretty cool. "Hey! I got a fancy letter here, rich people comeget it!" Levy said holding up a pretty pick evolve with that fancy letter closer thing, It had a big "H" in the middle. I paled and sunk in my seat. "hey this says it's from: Jude Heartphilia to: Lucy Heartphilia? I wonder why the emrichest /emfamily is sending a letter here, the only name close to Lucy is Lucinda . . . wait . . . .ARE YOU REALLY LUCY HEARTPHILIA!"Natsu said. emshit./em I nodded my head slowly . . . I have no idea how there going to react. "WELL OPEN IT!" Sting yelled. "Dear Lucy, I have requested you to marry . . . " I fainted at what I read./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWendy's P.O.V: /strongNow I'm the 'match-macker' so I looked at the letter. I gasped at what I saw, she has to marry a Dreyer or a Dragneel!? That means one of her dorm mates, I squealed. StingNatsu looked at me with hurt in there eyes. I am sooooooo shipping this, I mean Lisanna and Yukino are nice but I don't see that happening. I wonder who will win her heart!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong*******************************************{Time Skip . . . First Day}*******************************************/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRose'e P.O.V: br /strongI really didn't want to go to school everyone was starring at me. I felt like I could cry, then A white haired girl walked over to me. "Hi, what's your name?" She gave me a sweat smile. "R-rose . . . a-and you-u" I stuttered. "Mira!" She clapped her hands together. I giggled and stated talking to her. I was starting to acted "normal" It was now time for Gym, I can't wait to whip the blondness butts [Laxus and Lucy] "Hey Lulu-nii-chan! Ready 4 dogeball , I always whip your ass." smirked. She rolled her eyes, "Your on," there were whispers about us, like "I wonder if there related" or "omg Lucy, the nicesweat girl is competitive" strong[i know I spelt it wrong, just guess] /strongI stuck my tough out at them and started the game./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongno one's P.O.V: /strongThe teams were Cana,Lucy,Levy, Laxus, Gajeel, vs. Mira, Rose, Wendy, Natsu, and Sting. Cana and Mira took each other out at once. Levy and Wendy were took out almost when the game started. Then The boys got out from Lucy and Rose. It was the finals, They both dogged the raped balls hurling toward them. Everyone was shocked. Rose was just a little bit faster and won. She raised her arms up and started walking towards Lucy who was bounced back from the presser. "You know what you need to do!" She said not to quite, Lucy sighed and got up. When she got back she was in a bunny-pocker costume. There were laughing and a lot of blood./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong********************************************************************************************************************/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHaha! Didn't expect that did you, so yeah Hi Minna-Chan. :P no song today :( but I only own my oc's and the plot + idea's blah blah blah. Just for fun Rose can you sing us a song pretty please /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRose: fine Imma sing'n blah blah blah/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah/strongbr /strongComing out your mouth with your blah blah blah/strongbr /strongZip your lips like a padlock/strongbr /strongAnd meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox/strongbr /strongI don't really care where you live at/strongbr /strongJust turn around boy and let me hit that/strongbr /strongDon't be a little bitch with your chit chat/strongbr /strongJust show me where your dick's at/strongbr /br /strongMusic's up/strongbr /strongListen hot stuff/strongbr /strongI'm in love/strongbr /strongWith this song/strongbr /strongSo just hush/strongbr /strongBaby shut up/strongbr /strongHeard enough/strongbr /br /strongStop ta-ta-talking that/strongbr /strongBlah blah blah/strongbr /strongThink you'll be getting this/strongbr /strongNah nah nah/strongbr /strongNot in the back of my/strongbr /strongCar-ar-ar/strongbr /strongIf you keep talking that/strongbr /strongBlah blah blah blah blah/strongbr /br /strongBoy come on get your rocks off/strongbr /strongCome put a little love in my glove box/strongbr /strongI wanna dance with no pants on, holla/strongbr /strongMeet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox/strongbr /strongSo cut to the chase kid/strongbr /strong'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is/strongbr /strongI'm gonna be naked/strongbr /strongAnd you're wasted/strongbr /br /strongMusic's up/strongbr /strongListen hot stuff/strongbr /strongI'm in love/strongbr /strongWith this song/strongbr /strongSo just hush/strongbr /strongBaby shut up/strongbr /strongHeard enough/strongbr /br /strongStop ta-ta-talking that/strongbr /strongBlah blah blah/strongbr /strongThink you'll be getting this/strongbr /strongNah nah nah/strongbr /strongNot in the back of my/strongbr /strongCar-ar-ar/strongbr /strongIf you keep talking that/strongbr /strongBlah blah blah blah blah/strongbr /br /strongYou be delaying,/strongbr /strongYou always be saying some shit/strongbr /strongYou say I'm playing,/strongbr /strongI'm never laying the true/strongbr /strongSayin' "blah, blah blah"/strongbr /strong'Cause I don't care who you are/strongbr /strongIn this bar/strongbr /strongIt only matters who I am/strongbr /br /strongStop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah/strongbr /strongThink you'll be getting this/strongbr /strongNah nah nah/strongbr /strongNot in the back of my/strongbr /strongCar-ar-ar/strongbr /strongIf you keep talking that/strongbr /strongBlah blah blah blah blah/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
